gmodfreakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Trolltizen
}} Trolltizen is an unusual freak of otherworldly origin, taking on the appearance of a Half-Life 2 Citizen. He was created by Youtube user HalBuzzKill. His theme song is TrollKamp by TrollFest. Appearance and Behaviour As stated, the Trolltizen takes on the appearance of a Citizen from Half-Life 2, though he is not actually human. When pressed as to his true appearance, he states an inability to display it due to the limitations of the world itself - he would be happy to display how he really looks, if he could. Trolltizen is known for playing tricks and making fun of other Freaks with activities that range from benign to malicious, all of which can cause a tension between himself and a Freak. Biography Trolltizen, true name "Lawrence Censeo," appears to be from Mountain Castle(gm_mountaincastle), though his true place of origin has been revealed to be not of the GMod world at all. He appears to able to shift his behaviour whenever circumstances around him change, though typically, he is a self-centered prick who cares only for his own safety and amusement, and that of his partner, Troll Hostage. Abilities On top of its enhanced physical fitness, Trolltizen also has abnormal abilities, as would be expected from a GMod Monster. Trolltizen's abilities focus around the influence of kinetic energy - in simpler terms, power over motion. The main way this shows is in its ability to apparently turn its head into a "trollface" with unique effects on the world around it, the effects of which vary depending on if the intended target is a living thing or an object. It is unknown how it manages to only affect what it intends to. In actuality, his head does not transform at all - it is merely a mask used to give a semblance of visual indication as to when things will happen. *With living things, this "trollface" will cause the target(s) to lose control of their bodies and flail madly, possibly to the point of straining the body to its breaking point. This is still a lot less dangerous than its effects on an object. It will have the same effect, however, when used on a corpse, the only exception to the object effect. *On inanimate objects like bricks or vehicles, two things can happen depending on intention. Either the object moves as he wants it to in a way akin to telekinesis, or the object builds up energy at an incredible rate while being unable to move, therefore causing it to continue to gain energy until it explodes, the size and power of which varies by the size and material of the given object. The pseudo-telekinetic power has a size/weight limit for a given single object, but the amount of objects that can be moved at the same time is not restricted. This ability has also been shown to supposedly work against other GMod Monsters such as , but is also supposedly incapable of causing any lasting damage to them; it also doesn't last as long. The more powerful the adversary, the less overall control Trolltizen can exert. His second ability is his ability of doing what's known as "troll science" - things that would have many helpful uses if natural aspects didn't get in the way. Such things would be normally impossible, but Trolltizen is capable of making such things actually work, resulting in his baffling many people he meets that he demonstrates such in front of. An example would be something like making anti-gravity using buttered toast and a cat strapped back-to-back, or repeated jumping over a fence in a grass field to make each side's progressively greener. He also has the curious trait of being able to do whatever he very well likes and in whatever way he feels like regardless of if it's within his expected capabilities, but only if it'd wind up making the situation notably more humorous in the process. It is implied that these latter two abilities are not his own, but rather the powers of some otherworldly force that aids him. This force's motives and reasons for aiding the Trolltizen are a mystery. By terms of power and abilities, Trolltizen, despite being able to hold his own against some of the strongest, could be considered among the weaker of the GMod Monsters due to his only major dangerous trait being his effect on inanimates. His abilities facilitate being a nuisance, not being a danger. Faults and Weaknesses *Much like , Trolltizen is effected in the same way as normal person by certain aspects of the world. *Trolltizens' abilities aren't capable enough to cause much damage to strong Freaks than them. The Troll Hostage The Troll Hostage lives up to his name, and was the Trolltizen's equal in just about every way, right down to having similarly odd abilities and the same weaknesses. The two of them, both of them being "trolls," share a friendly rivalry between each other - each seeking to show up the other while still going for each other's mutual benefit. Of course, now and then they choose to fight each other, which, if their abilities are used, can have dangerous and potentially fatal consequences. It is unknown if either of them has other rivals or enemies that the other troll doesn't have as well. The Hostage, as far as anyone can tell, had been dead since October of 2011, being killed by . He was later resurrected by TheInvertedShadow, apparently in the position of a villainous figure, but this move backfired and the two of them went right back to business as usual. Trivia *Their theme song, TrollFest - TrollKamp is one that many parts of the internet consider "the troll face theme music," likely the reason why the song was chosen. *It's been all but verified that there is an alien universe with people similar to Trolltizen and Troll Hostage, though not of the same appearance or nature. This alien place has been flat-out stated to be where the two come from, as well as the source of and 's advanced technologies. However, its opening, however temporary, also let something... else through. *The infamous Trolltizen resides either in a mountainside castle, or in gm_adventureisland. In either case, the room he calls home is a veritable junk heap, with a whole bunch of boxes, bottles and copy paper. And a microwave. *The Trolltizen and Troll Hostage have two rivals called the Trolldier and Trollspy. These two are relatively ineffectual in their attempts to thwart the true Troll Duo, and lack the same abilities the "true" trolls do, but nonetheless get them to laugh, so they're doing something right. Notable Videos By the Creator *Trollface Solves Everything *Trolltizen VS Troll Hostage *Prologue - The Fad Wars Category:Based on Half-Life ragdolls Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Goofballs Category:Monsters made by HalBuzzKill